rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall From Heaven
Fall From Heaven 'is the eighth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 and 210th episode overall. It aired on July 23, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington Project Freelancer *Four Seven Niner *York *Carolina *North Dakota *South Dakota *Maine *Sigma *Delta *Theta Insurrection *Insurrectionist Leader *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier *Girlie *Resistance Sniper *Demo Man *C.T. Plot In the past, Carolina, Washington, York, North Dakota and South Dakota arrive at the Mother of Invention hangar bay, in preparation for their mission to assault the Insurrectionist shipyards full-force. During this period, they meet up with pilot Four Seven Niner, who is soon introduced to Delta. Four Seven Niner mistakenly believes that Delta may be there to take her job, and quickly gets defensive. She asks Delta if he can fly a Pelican and becomes relieved by the fact that he can't. She then allows the Freelancers on board the Pelican, which soon begins to take off. In the present, the Reds, Blues, and Carolina arrive at the desert, where Carolina and Wash leave to locate C.T.'s current location. The Blues recall their previous experiences at the desert, as well as what their purpose is of currently being there. Meanwhile, back in the past, Four Seven Niner uses Delta to launch a surprise attack on the base. Once they arrive, the Freelancers begin their attack, each achieving multiple victories over their defenses, including killing an Insurrectionist sniper team and disabling most of the soldiers and vehicles. Unfortunately, the group becomes overwhelmed by the Insurrectionist response team from the freeway, who begin to turn the tables on them through teamwork. To counter this, Washington activates a beacon that deploys a drop pod containing Maine and Sigma. As Maine prepares for battle, Sigma reminds him of the soldier who injured his throat back on the freeway, which serves to enrage Maine. Sigma then allows the vengeful brute to ''sic 'em. Transcript Four Seven Niner is seen ordering a trooper pushing a crate around. 'Four Seven Niner: '''No, no! This one goes here, that one goes there. ''The trooper grunts in annoyance. Carolina, York, North Dakota, and South Dakota walk into the hangar, conversating. ''MOTHER OF INVENTION HANGAR A1. MANY YEARS AGO...'' '''Carolina: '''We ready? '''Four Seven Niner: '''Just about. Running final checks now. '''Carolina: '''Alright, you heard her! Everyone onboard! '''Washington: Great. North Dakota: 'Alright. '''York: '''C'mon D. Let's go. It's about time. Let's get this mission goin'. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Woah, woah, woah. Hang on a minute, what is that thing? '''York: '''This is Delta. Our new addition. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Your new addition is pretty small. '''Washington: '''I said the same thing. '''York: '''Delta is a computer program. He helps us figure stuff out. He's an A.I. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Oh A.I. huh? What's the A stand for? '''York: '''Artificial. '''Four Seven Niner: '''I know what the fuck it stands for. What's it doing here?! Isn't it like one of those robots who takes people's jobs and puts them out of work? '''York: '''I don't think so. ''The trooper stops to watch the Freelancers and Four Seven Niner. 'Four Seven Niner: '''What are you looking at?! I said put it over there, pay attention! ''The trooper resumes moving the crate around. 'Carolina: '''Hey guys, get a move on. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Hang on a minute. You. Green guy. Do you know how to fly a plane? '''Delta: '''No, I do not. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Huh, right. We're cool then. Everybody on board! ''The trooper continues to grunt in annoyance as he's moving around the crate. '''Four Seven Niner: Not over there, over there! Just quit screwin' around and put that thing back where you found it. Exhausted, the trooper slams his head onto the crate. '' '''Four Seven Niner:' This is Four Seven Niner. We are wheels up and engines hot. Leave a light on for us, command. Command: Roger that, Four Seven Niner. Good luck. Four Seven Niner: Thanks, command. Four Seven Niner out. Man, I would hate to have that guy's job. Four Seven Niner starts the Pelican. ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES. PRESENT DAY... The Reds, Blues, and Carolina arrive at the desert. Carolina gets off her mongoose. Carolina: 'This where you found the body? '''Washington: '''Yep, she's right up there. '''Carolina: '''We'll see. Take me there. Sync. '''Washington: '''Sync. '''Caboose: '''Automatic dishwasher. ''Washington and Carolina run off to find the body 'Tucker: '''Man, where was this chick when we had that awesome tank? Bitches love tanks! '''Epsilon: '''I don't get it. What is she looking for? '''Tucker: '''You tell me! I don't know half of what's happening these days. You found me here remember? '''Epsilon: '''Oh yeah! You were actually kind of a badass that time. '''Tucker: '''Dude, I'm kind of a badass, all the time! You guys just happened to notice it then. ''Caboose walks over '''Caboose: Ah, that's not true. I never noticed it. Epsilon: '''Look, the point is she's not telling us everything. I just don't understand why. '''Tucker: '''Who knows man? I tried everything I can to get some info out of her. I tried hitting on her, I tried sleeping with her, I tried making out with her- '''Epsilon: (sarcastically) Sounds like a complete effort. Tucker: 'Dude, no kidding! I used the whole playbook! I even used my best pick-up line: "hey baby, did you fall from heaven, cause I've always wanted to bone an angel!" '''Epsilon: '''Tucker, be honest. Have you ever had sex with anything besides an alien? '''Tucker: '''Church, the more important question here is: do you know any girls who aren't complete bitches, that won't sleep with me? '''Epsilon: '''Sorry, dude. That seems to be all I have in my life. '''Tucker: '''You're like the worst wingman ever. '''Caboose: '''Of all time. ''The Pelican is seen flying through the sky. ''EN ROUTE TO ENEMY BASE. MANY YEARS AGO...'' Washington, York, North, and South are shown in the Pelican's rear bay. The pelican rumbles slightly. '''York: '''We parking?! '''Four Seven Niner: Indeed, we are.The enemy base is right below us. Washington: '''How far below? '''Four Seven Niner: '''Do you really wanna know? '''Washington: '''Probably not... do I wanna know? '''Four Seven Niner: '''Seventy-five thousand feet. '''Washington: '''Uh, that's high. '''Four Seven Niner: '''No wonder you guys need computer programs, yes, that's very high. '''Delta: '''That is approximately fourteen-point-two miles. '''York: Thanks, D. You don't need to do that anymore. Delta: 'Automatic conversion routines, offline. ''Carolina dismounts from the co-pilot seat. '''Carolina: What's the plan? Four Seven Niner: '''Well, we know they're ready for us, so I figure they have defenses pointed in every direction. Except... '''Carolina: Except they're probably not looking straight up. Four Seven Niner: They're probably not looking straight up. Washington walks up behind Carolina Carolina: You thinking about a dive-bomb? Washington: 'Oh no. ''Washington returns to the rear bay '''Four Seven Niner: Sort of, but if we did a dive bomb, our engines would register on their thermals. Let them know that we're coming. I'm thinking... something else. Carolina slowly backs up into the pelican's rear bay Carolina: '''Probably wanna tighten that harness. '''Washington: Oh no. Carolina sits next to Washington as the Freelancers put their harnesses on. Four Seven Niner: Express elevator goin' down! Four Seven Niner stops the engines throwing the pelican into free-fall. Washington: '''I think I'm gonna be sick! '''Carolina: '''You know these suits are supposed to eliminate all wastes! You could probably throw up in your helmet and it would take care of it for you! '''York: '''Yeah! You should test that, Wash! '''Washington: You two are assholes! Delta: 'Actually York, we were never able to get the vomit disposal patch beyond beta. Agent Washington would likely drown. '''York: '''Yikes. Way to kill the mood D. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Hey York, send that little green guy up here. '''York: '''D, you heard her! Front and center! ''Delta appears in front of Four Seven Niner '''Delta: May I be of assistance? Four Seven Niner: 'Hey buddy, I need you to tell me when I can fire the jets at the last possible second. You know, to avoid crashing. '''Washington: '''Please don't say crashing! '''Delta: '''I understand. To prepare, I will need to calibrate for your reaction time. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Fine, go ahead. '''Delta: '''When I say "mark", you say "sync". Mark. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Sync. '''Delta: '''Mark. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Sync! '''Delta: '''Calibration complete. '''Four Seven Niner: '''So, we're good? '''Delta: '''I have high degree of confidence we will be able to complete this maneuver. ''Delta flashes. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Wait a second, why did you just blink like that? '''Delta: '''That was just a standard maintenance routine. '''Four Seven Niner: '''Dude! Did you just make a backup of yourself? '''Delta: '''Confidence is one thing, but it is always prudent to prepare for failure. '''Four Seven Niner: That's a dick move, green guy. Delta: 'I apologize if I have offended- '''Four Seven Niner: '''Dick. Move. '''Delta: '''Prepare to fire engines on my mark. Five, Four, Three- ''Cut to two Insurrection soldiers standing next to eachother '''Insurrection Soldier #1: Hey. Insurrection Soldier #2: Yeah? Insurrection Soldier #1: 'You ever wonder why- ''The pelican fires its engines, landing right behind the two soldiers 'Four Seven Niner: '''First floor! Everybody out! ''Everyone jumps out of the Pelican. '''York: '''Okay, go, go, go! '''Washington: Why are we always jumping out of this thing? North Dakota: 'Let's move people! ''Carolins readies herself to jump. '''Carolina: Yeah, let's move. Carolina jumps off the back of the pelican, landing inbetween some Insurrection soldiers and leading the Freelancers into battle. Soon, two warthogs drive up and fire at the group. The Freelancers dodge the blast, with Carolina using the attacking warthog to jump onto a higher platform. North and South take cover behind a container. North Dakota: 'South! Stay behind me! ''North fires at the warthog drawing its fire. '''North Dakota: Go, go! York and Washington run ahead from another container. Washington: York, move up! York: On it! York is blasted back by an explosion. '' '''Washington: '''Oh... '''York:' Fucking grenades... Washington narrowly avoids another gauss warthog round, using some sort of EMP attack on the surronding warthogs. The gunner of one of the warthogs gets off only to be gunned down by South, who also shoots the other gunner. Washington and York then run forward. Cut to C.T and the Insurrection Leader in a room, viewing the carnage through a monitor. C.T: 'They're here! I didn't think they'd find me so quickly! '''Insurrectionist Leader: '''It was only a matter of time. Let's deal with this! ''The Insurrection Leader walks up to an intercom and starts speaking '''Insurrectionist Leader: '''All hands topside! We are under attack, this is not a drill! Let's go people, move! ''Cut to Carolina, firing her plasma rifles from behind a crate at a unseen enemy until she is pinned down by sniper fire. Washington and York, who are below take cover behind a wall, from a Warthog. '' '''Washington: We've got to time it just right! Wait for my mark! York: Call it. Cut to four Insurrectionist soldiers firing sniper rifles at Carolina. The Resistance sniper walks up and takes aim. Resistance Sniper: Okay, what have you got for me? The Insurrectionist sniper nearly hits Carolina. Carolina: 'Woah! ''Carolina holsters a plasma rifle and moves to the other side of the crate. '''Carolina: Alright, boys. Me first! Carolina throws a grenade at the snipers but the Resistance Sniper shoots it in mid-air. The grenade explodes. Washington and York move out of cover. Washington: Now! They are immediately forced back into cover by a warthog. Washington: 'No, wait! Not now, not now! '''York: '''Come on! ''Carolina is nearly hit again. '''Carolina: Damn it! (over radio) North, we're pinned down, I need you to take them out! North Dakota: 'I can't get a line of sight on the target from here. But I might have a way to contain them. ''Cut to North and South, behind a warthog. South is firing at an unseen enemy and narrowly dodges a sniper round. 'Carolina: '(over radio) Just do it! 'North Dakota: '''Theta! ''Theta pops up. '''Theta: Ready! North Dakota: '''Putting up a hail-mary! I need you to guide me! '''Theta: Okay! Theta vanishes. North Dakota backs up from the Warthog, where South is still firing. He holster his sniper rifle and pulls out a device. He prepares to throw it. North Dakota: 'They say the best offense, is a good... ''North tosses the device over a building. 'North Dakota: '...defense! The device lands behind the Insurrectionist snipers. 'Resistance Sniper: '''What the-? ''The device projects a domed energy shield around the snipers. 'Resistance Sniper: '''Hold your fire people! Stand down. ''One of the snipers holster his weapons and pulls out his SMG. '''Sniper: I got this. Resistance Sniper: 'No, Wait! ''The sniper fires and is immediately killed by the ricocheting bullet. The dead sniper continues firing, sending bullets ricocheting all over the inside of the shield killing the other snipers as the Resistance sniper ducks. Some of the other snipers are hit and a couple of them fire as well, intensifying the gunfire. The inside becomes covered in blood. The domed energy shield dissipiates and the snipers all fall to the floor. Cut back to Carolina, now watching the bodies. 'North Dakota: '(over radio) Did I get 'em? 'Carolina: '''Yeah, North. you got 'em. ''Cut back to North, Theta, and South who has stopped firing and is reloading. '''North Dakota: Thanks for the help, Theta. Theta: You are welcome. North Dakota: '''Okay we're movin'! York, you guys can handle it from here right? '''York: (over radio) Handle it? Cut to Washington and York York: Sure. I mean, I nearly got blown up a minute ago, and now I'm paired with the squad's second worst fighter. But sure we can handle it. North Dakota: (over radio) Great! North out. Washington: You really think I'm the second worst fighter? York: No, I was being nice. You're easily the worst. York is punched to the side by the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier Washington: 'You were saying? ''Washington and the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier face each other 'Washington: '''Uh oh. ''Washington is knocked down next to York. The two Freelancer notice that he is carrying a rocket launcher. The Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier fires at the Freelancers but they narrowly avoid it and are blown back. Washington manages to shoot the rocket launcher out of his hands. A Warthog in the background turns it's turret at Washington. 'Washington: '''Uh oh. ''The Warthog backs up and drives towards Washington. Washington manages to get up and begins running away. '' '''Washington: '''Car! ''York gets up '''York: Damn it! York fires his shotgun at the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier but the soldier knocks his arm away from him York: Shotgun! The Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier tackles York and gets up. Carolina begins to fire at him from the upper platform. The soldier dodges the shots by rolling. Carolina's plasma rifles overheat and she notices the warthog chasing Washington, putting him inbetween a crate and the warthog. Carolina: 'Oh, fuck! No you don't! ''Carolina leaps off the platform and kicks Girlie off the Warthog's turret. She then jumps on Girlie but is kicked off. Regaining her footing, Carolina fires at the her, but the bolts are stopped when the Demo Man, who now has a robotic arm, backs the warthog up to block them. He then raises his a shotgun with his robotic arm at Carolina '''Demo Man: 'Sup bitch. It's payback time! The Demo Man fires his shot gun but Carolina gets out of the way only for Girlie to attack her with dual pistols. York gets up and runs for his shotgun, surprising the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier who was trying to grab the shotgun as well. York pummels him and sends him to the side. Grabbing his shotgun, York hits Girlie with the butt of his shotgun and prepares to fire at her. Girlie ducks as the Demo Man drives over her and uses the side of the warthog to knock York into the crate that Washington hides behind. '' '''York:' Oh, my head... Washington moves to the other side of the crate and pulls out a pad. Washington: 'Okay! Time to fight fire, with fire! ''The Demo Man in the warthog, Girlie, and the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier are seen in the backround charging at Carolina. Washington presses something on his arm piece. The view cuts to the pod which emits a red light and a beeping noise which grows faster until a drop-pod lands right on top of it. Girlie and Sleeveless soldier turn around. The hatch pops off, sending it towards the soldiers. Cut to the front of the pod. Agent Maine exits the pod and stands in front of the soldiers. Sigma then appears on Maine's right. '''Sigma: Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway? The one that shot you in the throat? Maine growls and turns to face the two. They are reflected on his visor. Sigma: I thought so. Sic 'em. Maine lunges forward. Gallery Pelican S10 - Front View.png Freelancers and Delta get onboard.png Four Seven Niner meets Delta.png York & Delta S10.png Delta greets Four Seven Niner.png Tucker & Epsilon at Sandtrap.png Blues at Sandtrap.png Carolina & Four Seven Niner.png Delta speaks with Four Seven Niner.png Two Insurrectionists.png Carolina - Let's move.png Freealancers - Falling Towards the Ground.png Carolina escapes from explosion.png Wash's EMP.png Washington & York open fire!.png North & South take cover.png North & South in battle.png North - Best offence is a good defense!.png Insurrectionists inside Domed Energy Sheild.png Insurrectionists die inside Domed Energy Sheild.png Wash and Sleeves.png Wash and York vs. Sleeves.png Sleeves firing Rocket Launcher.png York vs Sleeves.png York with shotgun.png Red Demo Man's new arm.png Drop Pod.jpg Meta and Sigma.png Trivia *This is the only Season 10 episode to be released and made available on YouTube by Rooster Teeth on its debut, albeit as an unlisted video. The video was soon made private and was released in blip.tv video format the following day. *The episode's title is a reference to one of Tucker's lines in the episode, "hey baby, did you fall from heaven, cause I've always wanted to bone an angel!" The title is also a reference to the Freelancers dropping into the enemy base from above. *Four-Seven Niner's quote, "this one goes here, that one goes there" is a reference to the 1980 film, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. This is also a reference to the episode Local Host, where Simmons is supposedly helping Lopez repair the jeep. *Four-Seven Niner's question about what A.I. stands for is a reference to Caboose's question in Human Peer Bonding. *The Of All Time gag returns in this episode. The [[List of Running Gags#Why are we here.3F|"do you ever wonder why we're here" gag]] also makes a return. *The battle between the Freelancers and Insurrectionists was first previewed at PAX East 2012. *During the episode's initial release, at 1:44 'the screen mistakenly reads ''UNSC Wind Power Facility, when in reality the group is at the desert. The problem was fixed the following day. *At '''5:38 South's rifle is a Halo 3 assault rifle. However at 6:42 '''it switches to a Halo: Reach rifle. Then at '''7:14 '''it switches back. *At '''6:33, North can be seen with a white trim instead of a green one. It changes back to green at''' 6:36.' *Washington yelling "''Caaaar!" is a reference to the episode Upon Further Review. *York's "fuck grenades" remark may be a reference to his disastrous training match against Tex, when a frag grenade thrown by Maine accidentally blinded his eye. *Despite her pistols being M6Gs, Girlie's pistols have the firing sound of the M6C/SOCOM. *Four Seven Niner's line "Man, I would hate to have that guy's job" is a reference to the Season 9 Trailer where she makes Command's job harder with her sarcastic and rude comments, thus making their job harder. **It may also be a reference to voice actress Lee Eddy's role as Command during Recovery One and Reconstruction. Singularity later confirmed Command is Four Seven Niner following a demotion to a desk job. *Tucker's statement "bitches love tanks" is a reference to the episode Red Gets a Delivery. *The two Warthogs that Washington stop with his EMP enhancement appear to contain no drivers. *The boxes the Freelancer soldier is pushing at the beginning of the episode display the ONI symbol on them. *Delta's remark that Washington would likely drown due to the waste disposal unit in their helmets still being in beta may be a dark foreshadowing to the Meta's fate of drowning inside of his helmet. *Four-Seven-Niner's line "Express elevator goin' down" ''is a parallel to Private Hudson's line "We're on an express elevator to hell, going down!" in the movie ''Aliens. Video Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes